Sayonara, Mitsuba
by jendaiyu
Summary: Aku tahu Langit memang bijak, dia juga tahu kalau wanita sepertimu terlalu baik untukku/ HijikataMitsuba/ First Fic in this fandom.


**Summary: **

**Aku tahu Langit memang bijak, dia juga tahu kalau wanita sepertimu terlalu baik untukku/ HijikataMitsuba/ First Fic in this fandom. **

**Disclaimer: Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki. Kutipan lirik lagu ciptaan Kwon Jiyong (BigBang)**

.

_Jangan menoleh ke belakang, lupakan saja aku. _

_Siapa pria di sampingmu itu? Apa dia pernah membuatmu menangis?_

.

Sampai akhir pun, aku masih takut. Takut untuk jujur. Takut untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku. Bahkan takut untuk menatap wajahmu.

Mengapa? Apa karena aku takut akan hilang kendali? Apa karena aku takut melihat wajah penuh deritamu yang disebabkan olehku? Apa aku takut senyum terakhirmu sebelum akhirnya kau harus meregang nyawa akan terus tergambar di memoriku?

Malam itu, atas dasar kelemahanku, aku hanya dapat berdiri. Meratapi detik-detik mencekam menjelang kepergianmu. Di atap rumah sakit. Sehingga tak seorang pun dapat menangkap basah Hijikata Toshiro dalam keadaannya yang paling menyedihkan.

.

.

**Honestly-Jen, December 2011**

**A HijikataMitsuba's Fic**

**Category: Romance/Angst **

.

.

Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu lagi setelah perpisahan panjang yang berlangsung selama beberapa tahun itu. Kau tampak sangat terkejut dan langsung ambruk seusai menggumamkan namaku dengan suara jernih khas-mu. Otomatis, mataku terbelalak kaget. Sulur-sulur takut dan cemas segera menjalar dalam dadaku.

Apa dulu aku menyakitimu sampai sedemikian parahnya? Sampai bertemu denganku saja membuatmu begitu terguncang?

Saat itu, bahkan aku tak dapat mencemaskanmu secara jujur. Aku pura-pura santai sambil memperbincangkan hal-hal tak penting dengan Yorozuya dan lainnya. Tanpa sekalipun memeriksa keadaanmu yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Itu karena aku takut, aku takut akan memberimu secercah harapan yang membuatmu kembali mendambakanku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

Di kala manusia berwajah besar dengan dagu belah aneh datang berterimakasih pada kami karena sudah menolongmu. Pria itu bertindak layaknya pasanganmu. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kusadari kalau dia memang tunanganmu.

-sesak. Sesuatu perasaan tak dikenal tiba-tiba datang menyesaki dadaku. Rasa pedih yang membuatku tidak nyaman menusuk sesuatu di balik rongga dadaku ketika pertama kali mendengar pengakuan pria itu.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa marah. Sangat marah. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin pada siapa kemarahanku ditujukan. Pada pria berwajah besar itu atau pada diriku sendiri.

Tetapi, bukankah itu yang kuharapkan sejak awal? Bukankah sudah merupakan tujuanku untuk membuka spasi lebar di hatimu bagi pria yang lebih baik dariku? Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri demi kebahagianmu. Itulah sebabnya aku menampikmu.

Aku selalu membayangkan setelah sepuluh atau lima belas tahun kemudian setelah meninggalkanmu. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatimu sedang mengantar suamimu yang harus pergi mencari nafkah. Lalu seulas senyum tulus yang biasa kau berikan padaku dulu akan kau sunggingkan untuknya. Kau juga akan meninabobokan putra-putri kecilmu yang manis di dalam rumah mungil nan hangat. Dan aku akan mengamatimu dari jauh. Cemburu namun puas.

-tapi mengapa aku merasa tidak rela ketika mendengar kalau kau akan segera dipersunting pria itu?

.

.

"Waktu hidupnya tidak lama lagi."

Vonis mengerikan yang terdengar dari mulut adikmu saat itu benar-benar menyentakku ketika aku berusaha mencegah pernikahanmu dengan pria pebisnis persenjataan ilegal itu-Kuraba Touma. Pada detik itu, seakan waktu berhenti berputar. Aku berharap setengah mati kalau aku salah dengar. Kali itu aku terlampau terkejut sampai tak mampu lagi memasang wajah pura-pura tak peduliku. Laba-laba kekhawatiran dingin merayapi punggungku, kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku dan tubuhku serasa tak dapat kugerakkan. Lalu, dengan segenap kemampuanku, segera kupalingkan wajahku dari bocah aneh itu. Aku tak ingin dia melihat ekspresiku yang kuyakin melukiskan perasaan hancurku.

"Alasan Aneue tidak menikah adalah kau."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sougo membuatku terperanjat. Perasaan bersalah mencengkeram keras hatiku, menciptakan rasa nyeri lagi di balik rongga dadaku. Tapi kali ini, aku berusaha mengendalikan tindakanku. Aku tak ingin lupa diri dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sebab aku tahu, Sougo mengatakan itu karena dia berharap aku akan menemanimu di sisa hidupmu yang singkat.

-terlambat, semua itu sudah terlambat. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bersamamu di masa sekaratmu, hanya saja aku tidak mampu menatap mata penuh penderitaanmu. Jika melihatmu menderita, aku juga akan sangat menderita. Egois, kuakui aku memang egois.

.

.

.

.

Kurogoh isi bungkusan merah yang diberikan si Yorozuya itu padaku. Jemariku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di dalam sana. Aku menatap _senbei_ yang sangat merah itu. Pastilah makanan ringan itu amat pedas. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja membuat jari-jariku sedikit memanas. Apalagi kalau makanan itu sampai meluncur dalam ususku, pasti perutku akan langsung mulas.

Aku mengamati _senbei_ itu. Hm, tidak semenarik mayones.

Mitsuba, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau begitu suka makanan yang menyiksa tubuhmu begini? Apa kau seorang masokis? Aku rasa kau memang masokis berat karena mencintai pria sepertiku, yang jelas-jelas sering menyakitimu.

Masih termangu dengan bodoh, aku mengamati benda merah bulat yang sering kau makan itu. Melihat makanan mengerikan ini membuatku ingin lebih mengerti dirimu lebih jauh...

Mitsuba,

Sampai akhir pun kau tidak pernah protes atas sikapku, tidak pernah menuntut ketidakpedulianku. Tidak pernah membenciku, pria yang sama kejinya dengan tunangan yang memperalatmu.

_Krauk. _

Lidahku serasa terbakar ketika menggigit sebagian kecil dari _senbei _superpedas itu.

Rasa pedas itu memberiku pelajaran istimewa, aku mempelajari cara supaya bisa sama tegarnya denganmu dalam mengatasi rasa sakit, perih, serta duka. Kemudian dengan ajaib diubah menjadi perasaan suka cita.

Aku betul-betul kagum akan ketegaranmu, seumur hidupku takkan pernah kutemui lagi wanita sepertimu.

Sungguh; aku tak ingin kau pergi, Mitsuba.

_Tes._

Setetes air menitik tepat di atas pegangan besi di hadapanku. Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku. Apa ini pertanda kalau kau sudah...

"Pedas. Pedas sekali. Mataku sampai berair." kataku membohongi diriku sendiri. Padahal jelas sekali kalau suaraku terdengar bergetar.

Sekarang aku betul-betul mengerti sepenuhnya bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke Edo. Ternyata menyakitkan. Hatiku serasa remuk, lidahku kelu, tubuhku gemetar hingga gigiku bergeletuk dan air mataku mengalir tak terkendali.

Kau jauh lebih kejam. Kali ini, kau betul-betul pergi untuk selamanya.

.

Mitsuba, bahkan Langit tidak merestui hubungan kita. Sebenarnya tekadku untuk membuatmu melupakanku mulai goyah sewaktu aku kembali bertemu denganmu... dan mengetahui bahwa tunanganmu adalah kriminal. Kupikir aku bisa menyingkirkannya dan merebutmu kembali.

Tapi kali ini justru kau yang pergi...

Aku tahu Langit memang bijak, dia juga tahu kalau wanita sepertimu terlalu baik untukku. Aku tak pantas untukmu, aku adalah orang yang berjalan dalam jalan kegelapan pekat tak berujung, tangan berlumuran darah yang takkan pernah dapat dibersihkan, juga pemilik benih dendam pada hati banyak orang yang bisa merenggut nyawaku sewaktu-waktu, atau yang lebih penting-nyawamu.

Mitsuba, sekarang, aku perintahkan padamu untuk melupakanku yang selalu membuatmu menderita selama ini dan hidup bahagia di alam sana. Aku jamin kalau wanita baik sepertimu akan berada di tempat paling agung di sorga. Walaupun aku sendiri takkan pernah melupakanmu, wanita yang sangat kucintai untuk selamanya. Semua kenangan tentangmu akan selalu kuingat dalam hatiku.

Aku memang egois.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Karena, hanya ingatan indah tentangmu-lah hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah kumilikki.

Selamat jalan, Mitsuba...

_Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku selalu bersandiwara. _

_Lupakan aku meski aku takkan melupakanmu. _

Fin

**A/N:**

review?


End file.
